


Snow Towards Evening

by MapleleafCameo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sex, Snow, fic based on poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo
Summary: Bitty welcomes jack home on a snowy evening





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhyolight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/gifts).



> Yeah- no plot. I am sure Melville Crane did not foresee his poem used in such a manner XD
> 
> thanks Mattie - I will finish that other chapter soon :)
> 
>  
> 
> All of these wonderful characters are from the mind of [Ngozi](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com) for her wonderful webcomic [Check, Please!](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com)

_Suddenly the sky turned gray,_  
_The day,_  
_Which had been bitter and chill,_  
_Grew soft and still._  
_Quietly_  
_From some invisible blossoming tree_  
_Millions of petals cool and white_  
_Drifted and blew_  
_Lifted and flew,_  
_Fell with the falling night._

_Melville Crane_

 

The snow, towards evening, fell slowly, thickly, in soft swirls, petal-like, an invisible tree losing its blossoms, a frenetic drifting of flakes from a cloud-heavy sky. The wind whipped through, and the flakes danced in dizzying patterns, too complicated for the eye to follow.

 

Bitty’s breath fogged the glass as he pressed his forehead against the icy window, looking out onto the frozen cityscape, the day bitter and chill. Jack should be home in a short while from practice. Supper wouldn’t make itself, and he really needed to get a move on and finish putting together the dinner he’d promised Jack this morning.

 

With the heavy snowfall and the thick clouds, the gleam of day faded quickly while he stood there, memorized by the flow of traffic, wondering if Jack was out there, on his way back to him. So many people hurrying homeward, ahead of the storm, returning to loved ones, to warmth and comfort.

 

There was a rattle of keys in the lock and the sound of Jack’s bag hitting the floor. Bitty turned, a soft smile on his face and he walked over to where his heart waited. Jack stood there, mirrored expression on his face. Bitty wrapped himself up in Jack’s outstretched arms and kissed slightly dry and chapped lips, rough from the weather and time on the ice. The kiss, while cold at first, warmed them both as they fell into it, easy and sighing. Frosty air clung to Jack and enveloped Bitty, who shivered.

 

“You’re freezing.” He rubbed his nose against Jack’s and kissed the tip. “Glad you made it home before it got much worse out there.” He helped Jack out of his coat and hung it up in the closet. Jack reached down for his hockey bag, but Bitty beat him to it, slung it over his shoulder and took it to the laundry. Jack followed him, and as Bitty bent over to unload the equipment and clothes, hanging them out to dry or sorting them for the wash, Jack wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck. He trailed his nose up into Bitty’s hairline and around to his ear, where he whispered. “Mmmm, I missed you so much today. Knowing you were here waiting for me, it may have ruined my concentration.”

 

“Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry for that,” Bitty said as he squirmed a bit, turning in Jack’s arms, but with a grin on his face. He definitely wasn’t sorry, or at least not much.

 

Jack’s lips brushed his jawline and moved up to Bitty’s mouth. With the ease of familiarity, the rush of feeling coursing through him and the jolt of electricity that went straight to Bitty’s cock, Jack worked his way into Bitty’s mouth, the heat from the kiss rapidly warming the air between them.

 

With an almost hurried, frantic craving that came from nowhere and yet from every inch of his skin and sinew at the same time, Bitty met Jack’s kiss with desire and need. Jack gasped into his mouth and Bitty could tell that supper would have to wait.

 

He led Jack backward to their bed, threw the duvet back, one handed. The sheets lay spread before them, slightly rumpled and receiving. Bitty tugged at Jack’s shirt. Jack laid a hand on Bitty’s chest to hold him off for a moment, while he finished taking off his shirt and the beanie from off of his head. Jack’s hair was still slightly damp from the shower he’d had at the rink.

 

“You should have dried it more. You’ll catch your death out there, with wet hair. “

 

“I couldn't wait any longer,” he mumbled into another and another kiss, each following, chasing the other until they blurred together. “I kept thinking of you, waiting here, and I could picture you in our bed, they way you looked this morning. I had to rush back here to see if you were real, to stretch you out again, to kiss you, like this, to touch you like this.”

 

Bitty, fell back on the bed, a lust-coloured moan from his mouth, as Jack touched and moved, hands light and feathery, warmer than the drifting flakes outside, sweeping across his body the same way the wind pushed the snow ahead of it. Jack, bent over and kissed him, his lips searing, and down, down over his chest, nose to his belly button, murmuring a fog of words, tongue tasting, teeth nipping. Taking Bitty’s leg over his shoulder. Another kiss, another and more, overflowing, filling the space between them, hungry and full at the same time. Nose brushing up his cock, tongue swirling the tip, the night deepening outside the window, a curtain of snow hiding them from prying eyes.

 

Jack worked him, his eyes full of the same love, lust, need, desire, up and down. Bitty gasped and reached, back arched, into Jack’s warm mouth, his fingers tugging through Jack’s hair. Eyes wet with tears, so much love, it hurt to think.

 

He came with a rush and Jack folded him up, wrapped him in the heat of his body, whispered in his ear, told him of his love, lust, need, desire. Gentled him, skin-to-skin shivered and spent. Bitty kissed him hard, bit his lips and reached between them, helping Jack to finish.

 

After, after, long after, Jack slumbering in his arms, curtain of snow still holding back the night, Bitty’s heart so full, he smiled.

 

And the snow drifted down, down, down into their dreams, covering the world, the night, blanketing, soft, falling, like Bitty and Jack, falling forever.

 


End file.
